Snow Engine
Snow Engine, retitled Oliver the Snow Engine in some American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Oliver hates the snow, but Toad believes that snow is splendid. While working, they see some children building a huge snowman and Toad observes that snow is magical, though Oliver still disagrees. After he finished all his work, Oliver is upset when the Fat Controller tells him he has to take a special to a mountain village. So reluctantly, Oliver collects the special train and heads back to the village. Unfortunately, Oliver slips on some icy rails and ends up crashing into the stomach of the children's snowman. It is too late to rescue Oliver so, when the children see Oliver fast asleep the next morning, they think the snowman has grown eyes in its stomach. This gives them an idea and dress Oliver up as a snowman. When Oliver wakes up, he is amused by all the happy children and now appreciates the snow. Toad, on the other hand, has changed his mind. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Duck (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Rolf's Castle * Castle Loch * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Ulfstead (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season. * A deleted scene from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * In, the UK version, whenever Oliver passes the children building the snowman, an instrumental version of the Snow Song is heard playing in the background. * In the UK narration, the song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearances of Oliver and Toad until the twelfth season episodes Steady Eddie and Gordon Takes a Shortcut respectively, excluding stock footage cameos for Oliver in Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine. ** The last episode until the eighteenth season episode, Samson Sent for Scrap to feature neither the Steam Team, nor the Skarloey Railway engines. Goofs * Toad was facing in the opposite direction from Oliver, but when Oliver derails he slides up alongside him. * Throughout the episode, Oliver is missing his right (viewer's left) lamp iron. * Some of the children are wearing shorts in the snow. * When Oliver passes the level crossing before he crashes, there is no one in his cab, despite the narrator saying that Oliver's driver applied the brakes. * Just before Oliver crashes into the snowman, the corner of the set can be seen. Quotes * Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? * Oliver: Yeahhhhhhhhhh! There is! (crashes into snowman) * Toad: (sliding alongside Oliver) That could have gone a little smoother... Merchandise * Wind-up Trains (Oliver in snow and snowman hat and Snowman tunnel) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Little Helpers * The Complete Seventh Series * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * The Greatest Stories * Holiday Express DVD Boxsets * Thomas and the Toy Workshop (DVD)/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Discovery on the Rails * Holiday Favorites * Play Date Pack AUS * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures SWE * The Snow Engine JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.2 * Thomas's Christmas (Japanese DVD) ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:SnowEngineTitleCard.png|UK title Card File:SnowEngineAlternateUKTitleCard.jpeg|Alternate UK title card File:SnowEnginetitlecard.jpg|US Title Card File:OlivertheSnowEngineUStitlecard.PNG|Alternate US Title Card File:SnowEnginePolishTitle.PNG|Polish Title Card File:SnowEngineJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card SnowEngine1.png SnowEngine2.png File:Ulfstead.jpg|Stock footage SnowEngine3.png SnowEngine4.png SnowEngine5.png SnowEngine6.png SnowEngine7.png SnowEngine8.png SnowEngine9.png SnowEngine10.png SnowEngine11.png SnowEngine12.png SnowEngine13.png SnowEngine14.png SnowEngine15.png SnowEngine16.png SnowEngine17.png SnowEngine18.png SnowEngine19.png SnowEngine20.png SnowEngine21.png SnowEngine22.png SnowEngine23.png SnowEngine24.png SnowEngine25.png SnowEngine26.png SnowEngine27.png SnowEngine28.png SnowEngine29.png SnowEngine30.png SnowEngine31.png SnowEngine32.png File:SnowEngine57.png File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine61.png File:SnowEngine62.png File:SnowEngine63.png File:SnowEngine64.png File:SnowEngine65.png File:SnowEngine66.png File:SnowEngine67.png File:SnowEngine68.png File:SnowEngine69.png File:SnowEngine70.png File:SnowEngine71.png File:SnowEngine72.png File:SnowEngine73.png File:SnowEngine74.png File:SnowEngine75.png File:SnowEngine76.png File:SnowEngine77.png File:SnowEngine78.png File:SnowEngine80.png File:SnowEngine81.png File:SnowEngine82.png File:SnowEngine86.jpg File:SnowEngine.PNG File:SnowEngine4.jpg File:SnowEngine13.PNG File:SnowEngine14.PNG File:SnowEngine15.PNG|Jeremiah Jobling, Bridget Hatt, and Nancy amongst the villagers File:SnowEngine16.PNG File:SnowEngine17.PNG File:SnowEngine18.PNG File:SnowEngine19.PNG|Oliver File:SnowEngine21.PNG File:SnowEngine22.PNG File:SnowEngine23.PNG File:SnowEngine24.PNG File:SnowEngine25.PNG File:SnowEngine26.PNG File:SnowEngine27.PNG File:SnowEngine28.PNG File:SnowEngine29.PNG|Toad File:SnowEngine30.PNG File:SnowEngine32.jpg|Oliver and Duck File:SnowEngine33.jpg File:SnowEngine34.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Oliver The Snow Engine ThomasLandJapan.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Wind up File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanTunnel.jpg Episode File:Snow Engine - British Narration|UK Narration File:Oliver The Snow Engine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video